


【YGO Vrains│左遊 r17】毀滅倒數

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 有一晚操作小夥伴們舉辦了一場匿名猜文手大會，邊緣透明產量低如我當然安全pass沒被猜中，把當時的文修改一下。➨這的確是物理上的左遊，不過精神上似乎可逆。➨基本上我不太可能產通常意義上的甜文。➨請把上面那兩條讀三遍！！✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖





	【YGO Vrains│左遊 r17】毀滅倒數

古印度的神祇在地上插入了三根針，由大到小放置了64個金片，不論白晝與長夜， Tower of Hanoi三個規則都必須執行著——

一次只能移動一個圓盤——

大圓盤不能壓制小圓盤——

永遠只動最上方的圓盤——

 

當不破壞規則的將金盤都移動到另一根針上時，世界傾刻間就會在一聲霹靂中消滅。

那是否會像宇宙的湮滅，以完全的毀滅再邁入重生？

抑或是就會在黑暗中消逝如塵埃，哪裡都不復存在？

 

 

✖✖✖

 

 

鴻上了見注視著頭頂斑駁的天花板，他的頭枕在略硬的枕頭上因外力輕微的晃動，連帶那些天花板的髒污都像躍動的小生物——他想念那一片窗外的星塵大海，在夜晚時星辰大道閃爍的光輝神祕又美好，就算海風迎面吹來略帶鹹味的海潮氣息也能讓他感受到短暫的靜謐與安逸。

 

「…啊…」

上方不時發出的輕微聲響讓他眉頭皺了起來，好吧，如果忽視這些自然現象和生理現象造成的噪音，這一切還是很安靜。

 

窗外的雨嘩啦嘩啦的傾瀉而下，宛如要淹沒這個城市，陳舊狹小的屋子內總有驅之不散的潮濕和霉味，再加上令人不快的鐵鏽味伴隨著鏗啷的鐵鏈聲，一切都不合自己的心意，當然，還包括坐在他身上的宿敵。

 

他在對方又一次脫力的跌在自己身上時，扯了扯被手銬銬住的右手以示抗議，右手維持這樣的姿勢實在有點手痠，如果能解開就好了，當然，他絕對不是為了往Playmaker臉上招呼。

不知藤木遊作選擇銬住右手而不是左手有什麼意義？難道是小孩子愚蠢的好勝心，認為拷住這隻有著漢諾印記的手就能羞辱他。

 

「Playmaker，你是不能移開視線嗎？」

你的注視讓我發毛，雖然我厭惡你喋喋不休地說個不停，但是被人安靜的像是觀察顯微鏡上的毛髮一樣用眼珠來「解剖」也很糟…哦，Playmake不僅用眼珠解剖他，現在還用更物理的方式「理解」他。

 

「抱歉…啊…唔…」

身上的高中生倒是道歉的非常坦然，只不過目光沒有移開，一雙碧綠宛如要把這十年的份一次看個夠，遊作稍微調整了一下姿勢，用雙手按在鴻上了見雙臂空隙間的床塌上，制服外套鬆鬆垮垮的掛在身上，滿頭大汗的宛如剛進了桑拿一般：「請…請再忍耐一下…唔、我明天會安排好…讓你離開…啊…」

 

連在LINK VRAINS將一個個漢諾騎士斬於馬下都面不改色的Playmaker，竟然在自己面前暴露出了這樣的姿態，呼吸灼熱而急促，在昏暗的燈光下也能看出嘴唇咬得發白。

你做愛都不脫衣服的嗎？把外套脫了不是會好些？

不過自己也沒必要提醒他，他要是因為負荷不了突然心肌梗塞的掛在自己身上也是他的命運，好不容易從Lost 事件活下來卻死在敵人腹上也夠可恥。

 

鴻上了見乾脆閉上眼睛不去看那個在他身上移動的艱難的人，能把SEX行為做的如此沒情沒調的像給死刑犯上電椅一樣大概也只有這位LINK VRAINS的英雄先生了。

 

 

「…鴻上…了見…」

一般來說叫對方的名字是因為彼此有溝通的需求，但藤木遊作知道自己不是在叫喚對方，因為彼此之間現在大概再無溝通的可能，在LINK VRAINS說出那些話時，他就已經釋出了宛如將自己血淋淋的心臟捧在對手眼前的行為了。

 

能傾訴的都已經訴說了，所以現在的他只能像嘆息一樣叨唸這個名字，配合著埋藏在身體內那個觸感鮮明的凶器努力的上下扭動。

 

結合是突如其來和心血來潮的，自然是沒任何準備，抵在腹中的慾望張牙舞爪的像是在恥笑他的自不量力，不過在數次的抬腰落下間遊作都沒想過要放棄。

 

呵…真該慶幸自身身體的忍痛度格外好，當然，這不是說他喜歡痛，只是如果能用這種方式把對方刻在自己身上，像是填補、宛如縫合，那個潰爛了十年的傷口應該能完成最後的針腳，在發炎的狀態下勉強止血吧？

 

——就算鴻上了見明天就會離開，他也多少能釋懷…應該吧。

 

 

「…哈…我大概…永遠無法…理解你…」

鴻上了見覺得這種被以強制壓著進入對方身體的感覺實在沒多少快感，隨興閉著眼睛任由對方胡來，胯下的位置一片黏膩，對方觸感滑嫩且彈性十足的大腿也無法讓他興奮，其體驗大概比飛機杯還糟糕，他甚至連氣息都沒怎麼亂。

 

「Playmaker…我一直以為…我會以毀滅了你達到終結…」

 

梵天用Tower of Hanoi來預測必須用5845億年才能毀滅宇宙，那鴻上了見被藤木遊作破壞需要花費多久的時間？

 

「我們之間是不存在拯救的…唔！」他伸出左手掐住了對方的大腿根，喉嚨裡滾動著一陣隱密的呻吟，到達了高潮。

 

 

——或許會比5845億年還要久。

 

 

THE END

 

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

話說…雖然早在鴻上了見搭船離去前就知道他非走不可，甚至暫時不會入隊。但真正看到他離去的瞬間，我還是鬆了一口氣，我覺得這幕簡直將了遊的精隨昇華到極致（這人大概平常被YGO虐傻了）！


End file.
